Todos juntos
by Keziah Arkham
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shot que no tienen mucha conexión con la historia original. Porque el "hubiera sido" siempre es mejor. Ratin T, porque las historias pueden variar.
1. 1 En la lluvia

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de Michael Dante y Bryan Konietzko. Yo sólo los tome prestados y algún día los regresare. (Imagen del fic encontrada en la aplicación "We Heart it", credits a su autor).

Quiero aclarar que gracias a esta pareja (!Toko¡) yo ingrese en el mundo de los fanfics, así que por eso le hago este "homenaje".

(Posibles errores ortográficos, disculpen eso)

* * *

 _En la lluvia._

Realmente no le gustaba la lluvia. Era fría y lo dejaba débil si se exponía a ella por mucho tiempo. A veces no podía entender por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto ir y estar parada debajo de las gotas que caían del cielo, sólo porque sí.

A veces, cuando llovía en la nación de fuego, él recordaba a Katara y a Aang; a veces violenta y fría, a veces tranquila y hasta un poco relajante, siempre acompañada del viento que la impulsaba y le ayudaba a tomar forma. Justo ahora, todos sus amigos estaban de visita en el palacio; siempre le gustaba cuando lo iban a visitar, ellos lograban que sus días no fueran tan aburridos y tediosos.

Se dispuso a buscarlos para invitarlos a tomar té, pero justo cuando iba caminando por un pasillo que daba al jardín principal, pudo ver a Katara junto con Aang, bailando y jugando bajo la lluvia. Parecían muy felices y honestamente él no entendía bien por qué.

¿Acaso no tenían frío? ¿No les molestaba la ropa mojada y pesada? Cuando pensó en preguntarles el porqué de su alegría, pudo notar que, detrás de la pareja que bailaba, se encontraban Sokka y Sukki; al igual que los otros dos, se encontraban bajo la lluvia, pero estaban más tranquilos y al parecer solo se miraban a los ojos mientras empezaban lo que parecía un abrazo. Realmente no quería saber cómo iba a terminar esa acción. Desde que había terminado con Mai, no le agradaban las actitudes románticas en exceso.

Decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Toph, algo le decía que a sus amigos no les gustaría ser interrumpidos.

Siguió su camino por los pasillos hasta que, en otra parte más alejada, en un pequeño jardín encontró a la maestra tierra, sentada en los escalones de piedra que daban hacia el jardín.

-¿Toph? ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- Era raro verla tan tranquila y solitaria, esa actitud no era común en ella, sin embargo de alguna manera, Zuko sintió que eso estaba bien.

-Hola chispitas, sólo estoy viendo llover- La respuesta de la chica lo dejo sin habla por unos momentos. Era natural en Toph hacer comentarios sarcásticos acerca de su ceguera, pero en ese momento no sonaba sarcástica, se escuchaba como una afirmación cualquiera.

-Perdón, ¿Cómo que estás viendo llover?- De repente sintió una gran necesidad de sentarse a su lado en los escalones, e imitar lo que sea que ella hacía en esos momentos.

-Cuando llueve, si mis pies tocan directo el piso donde está lloviendo, la verdad es que no puedo ver muy bien.- Zuko no pudo evitar notar el tono de melancolía y alegría auténticos en su voz.- Tantas gotitas de agua estrellándose contra el piso a veces me marean, me confunden. Sin embargo cuando estoy un poco alejada de ellas, como ahora, puedo concentrarme en cada una de las gotas de lluvia, puedo sentir como caen en diferentes puntos del suelo, y casi puedo ver como caen desde algún lugar en lo alto.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué? La verdad yo no entiendo por qué a la gente le gusta tanto ver la lluvia.- Zuko podía entender a medias el punto de Toph, pero eso era porque ella realmente nunca había visto la lluvia, por eso ella la encontraba entretenida.

Toph sólo sonrió de medio lado y "miro" en la dirección en la que se encontraba Zuko, que era sentado al lado suyo.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas como yo chispitas? Vamos, te enseñare a ver como yo veo la lluvia. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Prometes que no me jugaras una broma Toph? No creo que a la nación del fuego le guste que lastimes a su líder.-

-Tranquilo chispitas, sólo haz lo que te digo. Cierra los ojos y deja de hablar.

Zuko procedió a hacer lo que le indicaban, por alguna razón, desde hacía un tiempo no podía dejar de confiar tanto en ella, y mejor aún, hacer lo que ella le decía.

-Bien, ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que puedes escuchar?

-Escucho el agua. Está lloviendo. Toph, esto es absurdo.

-Ya sé que está lloviendo genio. Pero yo quiero que escuches todo, no solo el agua. ¿Puedes escuchar como las gotitas chocan contra el techo encima de nosotros? ¿O como los pájaros cantan de forma amortiguada por el ruido? Escucha como la tranquilidad del agua de la fuente es interrumpida por las miles de gotas que caen en ella.

-Es verdad, lo puedo escuchar, casi puedo verlo. Es como dijiste. También puedo sentir el aire frío que llega a nosotros, es fresco.

-Muy bien chispitas, ahora sólo junta todos esos sonidos e imagínalos como música, la música de la naturaleza.

Después de ese último comentario, ambos quedaron en un cómodo silencio, interrumpido por esa música de la que Toph hablaba. De alguna manera, Zuko estaba entendiendo que la lluvia no sólo esa agua fría que caía del cielo. Y casi sin quererlo, abrió los ojos para ver a Toph, y pudo notar que ella también tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los sonidos a su alrededor. Se veía hermosa y calmada.

-¿Sabes Zuko? A pesar de que no puedo ver la lluvia como tú o los chicos, a pesar de que la lluvia me deja en cierto sentido, fuera de combate, me gusta. Es como tú. Sólo necesito concentrarme y la entenderé.

Al decir esto último, Zuko pudo notar un leve rubor que comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de Toph. Prefirió no decir nada sólo por no arruinar el momento. Sin embargo Toph pudo notar como las vibraciones de Zuko cambiaban, ahora estaban más tranquilas, alegres.

Después de todo, ahora podía entender por qué a la gente le gustaba estar en la lluvia en compañía de alguien más.


	2. Chapter 2 El Ordinario

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de Michael Dante y Bryan Konietzko.**

 **Drabble:** Sokka

 **Summary** : Por más que se esforzara, él siempre sería ordinario.

* * *

El Ordinario

Quería huir de mis amigos que entrenaban tan duro como les era posible y que, sin el más mínimo problema me sacaban de combate con solo un movimiento.

" _Vamos Sokka, no puedo ver y ya te he ganado. ¿Cómo esperas vencer al ejército del señor del fuego, si no duras ni un segundo en un combate?"_

" _¡Tan solo di un paso y me has enterrado hasta el cuello! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!"_

Haga lo que haga, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, cuantas horas entrene, cuanto me duela cada musculo del cuerpo… Haga lo que haga, siempre soy quien pierde, quien sale herido en un simple entrenamiento; siempre por debajo de ellos, siempre por debajo de cualquier "maestro control". Tan insignificante.

" _Sokka, no creo que sea lo mejor que te enfrentes a Toph"_

Hasta mi hermanita era mejor que yo, por mucho ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre terminar con medio cuerpo cubierto por piedra o hielo? ¿Era mejor ser golpeado por un pedazo de tierra o un trozo de hielo? No soy especial en comparación a ellos, ¿Realmente le aporto algo útil al equipo?

" _Ni con Toph, ni con nadie probablemente"_

¿Y qué tal ser quemado? "Chispitas" siempre tenía que controlarse al máximo conmigo, y aun así siempre existía esa posibilidad de ser alcanzado por alguna llamarada, como hace algunos días. Y tener que soportar su tono de burla cada vez que pierdo.

Tan especiales todos ellos, ¿Y yo? Yo tengo un búmeran, que maravilla.

" _Vamos Sokka, solo tienes que… ¿esquivar los ataques? O intentar algo con el búmeran"_

Aang, el avatar, la representación hecha persona de lo que yo no podría ser nunca. Hubiera querido que sus palabras provocaran un cambio mágico en mí, y milagrosamente estar a la altura de mis compañeros.

" _Toph ya suéltalo, debe ser doloroso para mi hermanito ser enterrado tan seguido"_

Siempre mejor dotados para el combate.

" _Estoy bien Katara, gracias. No soy ningún debilucho"_

Por eso siempre han actuado como si fueran inmortales.

Mi voluntad se mantiene firme, pero solo con eso no les ganaría una batalla.

" _Iré a buscar mi búmeran, ustedes sigan entrenando, no se preocupen"_

¿Qué soy yo comparado contra ellos? ¿Quién soy detrás de cuatro grandes "maestros control"? Soy ordinario, hasta Suki es mejor que yo. Parece ser que cualquier persona es mucho mejor que yo. ¿Qué se espera de mí en ese caso?

" _¡Vamos Aang, veamos si puedes contra nosotros tres!"_

¿Qué espero yo de mí?

Siguieron entrenando hasta tarde.


End file.
